User blog:Tomahawk23/Venom (Eddie Brock) Vs. Amon (Noatak)
Two powerful warriors enter battle against one another. One, a massive alien symbiote who is able to survive high powered lasers with ease. The other, a genius tactician with the power to take away people's bending. Both experienced and powerful fighters will collide but only when can be''' The Deadliest Warrior!' Venom, the symbiote and the greatest threat to Spiderman who named himself Venom after himself being poison to Spiderman. Amon, the Bloodbending master tactician who took over Republic City with an army of under 800 people Venom Eddie Brock is the original Symbiote who named himself Venom for he claims he is "poison" to Spiderman. The symbiote grants him super human strenght, speed, durability, stamina, webbing, the ability to camouflage himself, limited, shapshifting, and spider-senses. His most notable one is his durability. He is able to survive stabbings, gunshots, rockets, missiles, and even high impact lasers. He is only weak to sonic and termal weapons, as well as incendiary weapons. His camouflage abilities allow him to become part of his surroundings making him virtually invisible. His shapeshifting allows him to enlargen parts of his body. Even turning parts them into swords, axes, shields etc. His webs grant him the same abilities as Spiderman's except his are organic Weapons: *'Fists:' Venom's fists are strong enough to kill someone instantly. However, it is debatable if it would kill Amon considering Mako hit him right in the chest with a powerful strike of lightening which caused wood to fall on him yet he got back up in about 15 seconds. But General Iroh was put into a coma after getting struck by lightening in the chest, and that shot of lightening from Azula was no less powerful then Mako's. *'Constitutent-Matter Generation:' Venom is able to shapeshift his hand into various types of weapons. Such as: Swords, Knives, Axes, Spears, and other things. These things could easily cut through brick, stone, and almost any material that isn't an alloy. This would easily allow Venom to cut Amon to shreds, considering Amon's agility the claws would be the best choice considering they are the quickest. *'Webbing:' Webbing grants Venom all of the abilities it grants Spiderman. Such as clinging to objects, tying people up, sticking people to walls and various other things. *'Poisonous Bite:' Venom is able to extend his head his head extremely quickly and bite someone which would poison and kill them. If he were to do this against Amon however, it would rip Amon's head right off. List of Venom powers and abilities here: List of Venom's powers I'm Home!.jpg|Venom's claws Venom 1.gif|Venom's poison bite Spider Vs Symbiote.jpg|Venom using webs BAWS.jpg|BAWS Undueballistictrauma.png|Venom's durability Venom_Vs.jpg|Venom Vs Carnage Spiderman_vs_Venom___updated_by_Valzonline.jpg|Spiderman Vs Venom Amon WARNING: THIS CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR LEGEND OF KORRA DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE SEASON FINAL Noatak was born into the Northern Water Tribe, his father an ex infomous crime lord. He trained his son Noatak and his brother in bloodbending ever since they were children. Noatak decended from the strongest line of bloodbenders to ever live. Eventually Noatak would run away to Republic City and assume the identity of "Amon". Amon got an army of over 800 people through proaganda. Amon is without a doubt a master of proaganda considering he got a small army solely reliant on propaganda. Amon had proven himself a tactical genius after he took down the Pro-bending arena. After demanding that Pro-bending be shut down, Lin Beifong and her Metalbending Police Force were assigned to guard it. Amon got members into the crowd and hide electrical gloves in her popcorn. They took out their gloves and snuck up on the Metalbending Cops stunning all of them. Through a warballon Amon entered the arena and gave a speach. Later on Amon would overthrow Republic City. He would even defeat an entire fleet of Naval ships through tactics and technology. Amon predicted exactly what would happen when the United Forces came to Republic City, and he had Hiroshi Sato design the perfect tools to deal with it, Amon came up with the plan and destroyed the fleet. Weapons: *'Waterbending:' Waterbending is a form of "bending" which allows one to control water. It can even be made into a blade, throughout the Avatar universe waterbenders have been shown slicing things in half with water. In one episode of avatar the "drill" Aang and Katara sliced through metal with water in about 50 cuts. If that happened they could cut through a sentient being like butter. Amon being a much stronger waterbender then Aang and Katara were as kids would make this a lot easier. Of course, he would not be able to cut through the symbiote. Although it could cut through a web. Waterbenders can also change the tempeture in water, create massive waves and other things. List of Common Waterbending techniques *'Bloodbending:' Bloodbending is form of waterbending in which someone manipulates the blood in someone's body. Bloodbending is without a doubt the most dangerous form of bending. You can lift someone up with it, change the blood temperature, and even break bones. Bloodbending will not be very effective against Eddie considering that the Symbiote does not have blood, however it would be extremely effective against Carnage considering he has a lot of blood. However, this will allow Amon to lift the host (Eddie Brock) and throw him, this could save Amon if things get to close for comfort but in the end it will not kill or subdue him. Waterbending will be his most effective tool, his best option would be to freeze Venom. Bloodbending *'Equalist Glove:' The Equalist glove is a electric shock glove that works like a powerful taser. Despite Venom being weak to heat, this will not effect him unless he is very weak, and it's overall best for Amon to try to avoid closing the distance. *'Chi-Blocking:' Chi-Blocking is a martial art that focuses on deliverying several light jabs and strikes to weak points of the body which will block someone's Chi. Which will instantly stun them and could kill them. This would be useless against Venom who is invulnerable to punches, kicks and any of that stuff. bloodbending.jpg|Amon easily subduing Korra and Mako with bloodbending waterbendin.jpg|Amon doing a water spout, only a true waterbending master could do this and Amon does it with ease img.jpg|Equalist Glove Amon_fighting_Tarrlok.png|Amon's agility and skill in hand to hand combat allowed him to defeat even the most powerful benders legendofkorra_mako-attacking-amon.jpg|Amon's incredible durability is shown after he gets struck by lightening and gets right up unharmed Amon bloodbends Lin Beifong.png|Amon bloodbends Lin Beifong taking away her bending X-factors '''Vemom/Amon' Strength- 98/64 Amon is in top physical condition and no doubt very physically fit. On the other hand though Venom can lift over 70 tons easily. soo.... Durability-99/88 Venom is one of the most durable fighters in the Marvel Universe. He is able to withstand multiple missiles and high-impact lasers. While Venom is no doubt way more durable then Amon, Amon has been shown very durable himself. He was able to withstand a direct hit from lightening to the chest, whereas General Iroh was put in a coma after getting hit in the chest. Tactics-60/90 Amon is without a doubt one of the greatest tacticians in the Avatar universe. Amon is a calculating person, his schemes, well planned and executed with great efficency. Outsmarting the United Forces and Metalbending cops on several occasions. His tactical genius can be exploited when he took over the Pro-Bending Arena, when he took over Republic City, when he defeated the United Forces fleet and in other instances. During his attack on Republic City, Amon sabatouged river rescue units, put some kind of gas in the police station cut the phone lines (they were able to send a message to the United Forces in time) and shut down several other things leaving the city defenseless. Amon has been shown to be cool and caclulating and to be able to predict his opponent's next move. Venom may have experience, but he's no genius, no where near on Amon's level not that a great tactician to begin with. Intelligence-75/91 Venom is by now means stupid. But he's not that smart. Amon on the other hand has been shown to be extremely intelligent as seen in the tactics section. Killer Instinct-95/82 Venom has shown to have a massive killer instinct. Rarely showing remorse, only showing hatred and a desire to kill Spiderman. He's a raging monster with nothing else on his mind but to destory, rampage, and slaughter. Amon is in no way with a lack of desire to kill. Amon has been shown to be ruthlessly efficient with a desire to kill benders or take prisoners. It's likely that given Amon's past he truly felt bending was the main cause of suffering in the world and only used it to survive. Agility-98/90 Both are very agile. Amon has been shownt o easily dodge multiple fire shots at him through flips, turns, and jumps. These are natural tendencies of Chi-Blockers. Venom is also very agile, able to do pretty much everything Amon can do and more. His webs will increase his agility and he can make himself smaller to gain even more room. Speed-86/71 '''(90 for Venom when using webs) 89 for Amon when in water) Amon is extremely fast, and can probably run over 10 mpl. Venom on the other hand is super-human and can run at greater speeds. However, unlike some super-humans Venom can't run at incredible speeds. He can't run that much faster then Amon. Of course when swinging from building to building that's a completely different story. Of course in water, Amon can bend the water to make him go faster. He could probably got at like well over 40 mpl. Venom can't swim anywhere near that fast. '''Organization-45/91 Amon has been shown to be an extremely clam and composed individual. He's a strong willed individual in wavered; when Korra escaped her prison and fired large missiles of ice, Amon did not hesitate to chase after her, but he reamined composed when lightly scolded his subordinates for underestimating her, which he had warned against. He carefully and slowly built up his army, not rushing, carefully with use of propaganda and what seemed to be protests in order to recruit members and eventually over take Republic City. On the other hand, Eddie is a rampaging monster who attacks things and doesn't really consider organization and isn't very calm and patient. Experience-99/84 Amon was trained since he was a small child and most likely had been preparing for the Equalist movement and making himself a better fighter for years and years. Venom has been doing what he does for years too. Overall this is very close but Venom gets a slight edge for being in more fights. Amon spent a lot of his time training himself and by other people. He was never in any big fights until the Equalist movement (this is not confirmed this is just what most likely happened). Venom has been in combat virtually every weak since he became Venom. Expert Arguments Amon Argument: (By Arrow): Undoubtedly this will be a hard match for Amon. But Amon can pull of a win here. venom is a tough, versatile, and hard to kill foe, but nearly anything venom can throw at him Amon can counter it. Water bending is easily the most versatile of the bending arts, and Amon is one of the most powerful. Waterbending focuses on alternating between positive and negative jing, which means it is used for both offense and defense, often simultaneously. Vemon is extraordinarily powerful, but Amon doesn't necessarily need to kill him, he needs only to either KO or more likely incapacitate his foe. Using waterbending Amon can cut Venom's webs rather easily. Amon is also a very durable fighter, even able to withstand a direct blast of lightening, an attack that can hospitalize others. The real challenge comes when dealing with Venom's other abilities, which Waterbending is sufficiently powerful enough to defend against, whether is water or ice whips to fight off the tendrils, walls of water or ice to keep venom at bay, or the simply blasts of water to knock venom around. Amon is no mere waterbender though, he is extremely proficient, able to create large water spouts to keep him aloft and keep distance from Venom. Since the fight is taking place near the ocean, Amon will have no shortage of water. But Simple water bending isn't the only ability that Amon brings to the table. His Bloodbending is a very powerful ability, that while it may not work on the symbiote, will work on it's host. This will allow him to at least levitate and throw venom if he needs a saving grace since the symbiote will prevent normal manipulation. The electrified glove is also a something that will help Amon keep his edge. Will it won;t defeat the symbiote, it could easily be used to stun him and do some damage. In the end, Amon's versatillity with his water bending should allow him to incapacitate Venom. Sure the symbiote can morph and is a great deal stronger, but it does meet the level of variety that Amon's abilities grant him. Finally, Amon is a tactical genius, especially when compared to Brock/Venom. He can outsmart and outmanuver the symbiote. This combined with his abillities will alow him to keep the distance will attacking venom from afar or overwhelm him wit a shear display of force. Venom Argument: (By Dray): This should be an easy victory for Venom. Eddie Brock may not be as smart as Amon, but he can outperform the Equalist in literally every other way. Physically, Venom is stronger, faster, more agile and more durable, so he can take any kind of physical punishment that Amon could think up and throw it right back in his face harder. His symbiote will allow him to attack Amon with deadly thrusts and jabs from any range, and unlike his foe, he doesn’t need water to pull it off. Amon’s skill lies in strategy and planning on the scale of whole armies, but while he could bring a city to his knees, that doesn’t make him a powerful fighter- he’s simply not able to compete with a real fighter. His bloodbending won’t affect the Symbiote at all. If he uses bloodbending on Brock, the symbiote itself will still have access to its tendril attacks and could still easily attack without its host’s movement. The only attack that Amon could use to really do anything to Venom would be his waterbending, and even that won’t be able to do much damage- the Symbiote doesn’t exactly wash off and they aren’t incredibly damaging, especially when the tendrils can match the range, and Amon isn’t going to want to use his waterbending because he’s still trying to keep the illusion of being an equalist. At the end of the day, Venom is stronger, faster, more durable and can do more damage, while Amon’s attacks simply won’t have an effect on Venom. Notes *A detailed vote with true factual statements will be a full vote. A vote with little effort composed of mostly untrue statements will be half. A vote that does not state any reason or only states untrue facts will not count at all. *The battle will take place inside the Pro-Bending Arena which has a large pool of water so Amon will have access to plenty of water. Nobody will be at the Pro-Bending Arena otherwise he wouldn't use his waterbending to keep th illusion that he's still an Equalist otherwise the fight wouldn't be very fair. *Dray and Arrow's arguments count as full votes. *Expert's Opinion will be done by whoever gave the argument of the winner. The Battle Inside The Baxter Building, NYC, NY: After defeating wave after wave of Skrull attacks, and dealing with other shit, the Fantastic Four are getting sick and tired of fighting for Earth and want to take a break. "Alright that does it, I ain't helping out anyone anymore. Let other ass holes handle any problems, I ain't doing this shit anymore", said Mr. Fantastic. "Agreed, let us take a nice long 5 month vacation. We'll start by relaxing here, and then take a 3 month vacation to Hawaii! said Human Toruch. "Sounds good", said Invisible Woman. One Month Later in Latervia: "It seems as if the Fantastic Four have let their guard down. Taking a vacation I assume" Dr. Doom thought to himself. Dr. Doom watches the Fantastic Four to a degree, waiting for the perfect time to strike. "Prehaps this is my opportunity to take them out once anf for all". Doom gave an evil laugh. Two Weeks Later in NYC: The Fantastic Four walk down the streets. Enjoying a nice summer breeze. Enjoying their lack of stress and responsibility. Suddenly Doom flew right in front of them out of the blew. The Thing instantly leaped right at him. Doom teleported behind him and shot him in the back with a small rocket knocking him out. The Fantastic Four and Doom gave a western stair at each other, Doom stuck his hand right out at them and created what appeared to be a portal he intendted to shoot at them. Right out of the blue, Doom was hit with a web knocking him right into a building. He looked up and he saw that his attacker was none-other than Spider-Man. "Good thing you arrived or you would've been in some serious trouble" said Spider-Man. "Thanks Peter" said Mr. Fantastic. Doom got up and flew right at spiderman. Invisible Woman threw pavement right at Doom hitting him and knocking him on the ground. While on his back Doom shot a rocket right below where the Fantastic Four were Standing. Human Tourch flew straight up into the air, the explosion sent Invisible Woman and Mr. Fantastic off the ground. Invisible Woman fell on her back almost knocking her unconscious. Mr. Fantastic streched himself right at Doom, streching his fingers thin enough to slide through his visor and poke his eye. Doom kicked him in the groin, he looked up and he saw Spider-Man landing on top of him. He grabbed Spider-Man by the leg and threw him at a building. He grabbed a light poll and swung himself on top of it. Meanwhile Doom took into the air and hit Mr. Fantastic with some sort of magical beam. He flew at Spiderman head-on, Spiderman jumped right on top of him and leaped onto a building. Mr Fantastic streched out his arms and grabbed Doom by the leg pulling him down. Doom flew straight up with Mr. Fantastic holding onto his leg. Doom eventually flew so high that Mr. Fantastic couldn't reach him. Doom flew down and hit Mr. Fantastic with a portal when he got in range. The portal sent him to an unknown location. He flew right at Spider-Man and grabbed him by the throat and started to choke him. Right out of no where Venom came out of the blue and jumped off a building straight at Doom. Doom turned his hand and shot a portal at him which took him straight to the Avatar Universe in 170 ASC on top of a building in Republic City. Republic City 170 ASC: Venom found himself falling 100 yards in the air in a strange world. Trying to avoid causing a lot of attention to himself Venom shot a web at a large building and swung on top of it. "Where the hell am I?" Venom thought to himself. "Might as well take a look around, see if I can find away out of here". Venom moved across the buildings of Republic City looking at his surroundings. He saw a large crowd of people gathering in one building in which he headed to. Venom entered through a broken window and stood on the catwalk. He saw a masked man surrounded by guards preaching about "Equality" and "benders". Several audience members began screaming and pointing to the catwalk. Amon and his Equalists looked up and saw what appeared to be some kind of monster. "What is that thing?" said the Lieutenant. Every single person in the building was stairing right at Venom. "I think it's some kind of bender" said one of the Equalists. "Stun it, I want this thing alive" said Amon. Several Equalists threw their ropes at Venom wrapping them around his wrists. Venom launched right at them, the Equalists electrified their ropes. Causing small damage to Venom. When the Equalists closed it he grabbed two of them and threw them with one hand, breaking their backs. he sliced two others in half with his claws. The Lieutenant came charging at Venom, Venom threw a jab at him, the Lieutenant dodged it and jumped onto his back, electrifying him with his two sticks. Venom screamed in pain. As the Lieutenant jumped off of him, Venom kicked him against the wall. Amon just stood their and watched this go down. Several other Equalists came out of two side doors, Venom realized he would be overwelmed by those electrical weapons so he fled out a window. Venom moved from roof top to roof top. "That building there should be good to take shelter in" he thought to himself. Venom shot a web onto the top of the building and smashed through the window into what appeared to be a stadium. He turned around and he saw the masked man at the rally. "What are you"? said Amon. "Your demise!!!" Venom screamed. He leaped at Amon. Amon tried to bloodbend him, but he quickly realized that he had no blood. Although he was able to lock onto what he thought was "another person" which had blood, Amon quickly pushed him back and broke his arm and leg. Yet he got right back up. Venom shot a web onto the cealing, he swung himself right at Amon and kicked him square in the face. Somehow his maks still held up. He swung backwards, this time Amon ducked, with Venom now infront of him Amon quickly made a water cloak knocking Venom into the water. Amon froze the water beliving it was the end of Venom as he walked away. He heard a cracking of the ice, he quickly turned around to see Venom right on top of him, he quickly fliped backwards as Venom landed right where he formaly stood. Venom staired into his eyes, saliva dripped from his mouth. Venom made a tendtril into a hammer and hooked Amon, he ducked then made large water blade and leaped at Venom. The water blades did nothing to pierce Venom, not even a dent was made. Venom grabbed him and threw him against the wall, Amon created a waterspout and saved himself. Amon made a wave knocking Venom into the water, he then let himself down and took the water used for the spout and created a Octopus Form (it's basically 8 water cloaks on all sides). Venom quickly leaped up, and was quickly knocked down against by Amon's Octopus Form. All of the sudden Venom shot a web onto the cealing pulling himself up, Amon quickly cut it with water, Venom jumped in time and landed on the ground. Venom right hooked Amon, Amon had noticed back at the rally that Venom seemed weak to the gloves. He dodged his right hook and attempted to shock him with his Equalist glove, Venom dodged it by jumping and air kicked Amon. Amon quickly got up, Venom made his hand into a small knife and through a thrust at Amon, he blocked and shocked him with his Equalist glove. He then shocked him in the head and sidekicked him knocking him off the the ground and into the water. Venom shot a web at Amons leg pulling him down with him. While falling Amon cut the web with waterbending, right before he hit the water Amon created a small waterspout and brought himself onto the platform that lifts those who have fallen into the water out of it. He then shocked the water with the glove. Considering the creature seemed weak to this, and the amount of times he had been shocked and now that he shocked the water he assumed that he was dead. When Amon got to the top he looked down at the water, where he saw the creature swimming under water, he seemed weaker but still alive, and a threat. Amon launched himself up to a window through a waterspout, he used bloodbending to drag a near by person into the building through the window. Once he was there he cut off his head, blood began to spray everywhere. Right on time Venom came leaping out of the water. Amon jumped right down at him. Venom increased his size to 12 feet, Amon jumped right on top of him pouring the blood all over him. Venon tried to get him off but Amon just kept jumping to a different position, as well as jumping behind him and then getting back on. The blood started to bond with the symbiote. Venom shrunk himself down to normal size and tried to grab Amon, this time he jumped right off of him. He charged at him and Amon pined him to the ground with bloodbending, just as Amon predicted, pouring the blood on him would work. However, Venom's strong will and strength, allowed him to resist it, that combined with the fact that the blood didn't bond enough to make a difference. He turned his hands into knives and charged at Amon and took a slash at his head, he ducked. with the other hand Amon stabbed him in the lungs and held him up in the air. Venom started to laugh and drool at his victory. He threw Amon against the wall and jumped out the window hoping to find away out of this world. Winner: Venom Category:Blog posts